Our Story
by kellyviolinthebest
Summary: We wished for the transformers to be real. Who knew? Our wish was answered and came true after all. It was the best birthday gift we could ever have and it will definitely stay that way for the rest of our lives. Thank you, Primus. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1  Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday!**

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that I'm writing! I'm so excited! Hope you guys like the first chapter! (In case you're wondering, I don't stop in the middle of a story. I could never live with myself if I did! I would always be wondering about how it could've ended! I say this because I (no offence to anyone who did) really don't like discontinued stories being ignored after a few chapters because it always leaves me wondering :P) Anyway, please read and review!

No one's POV

"HELLOO!" Victoria Maddox yelled in her twin sister's ear, "Anybody home? Can you hear me?"

"Oww…I swear, your voice could match Starscream's, there is really NO NEED to scream so loudly, you know. Plus, it's Saturday, so..." Alexandra moaned groggily into her pillow, "Plus, I was again, you know, off to Dreamland…"

"Dreaming about what? Ohhh, I know, it's Sunstreaker, isn't it?" Victoria smirked inwardly as Alexandra put her head back under her pillow. "Oh, come on, wake up! It is our 17th birthday after all. I have a right to be preppy today."

As soon as that sentence left Victoria's mouth, their stepmom, Stacy came in and grinned excitedly, "Who's ready for their birthday presents?"

Victoria and Alexandra immediately jumped up, eager to see what their stepparents had gotten for them this year. After all, their stepparents always, somehow, always, knew what the twins wanted.

Victoria went to the bathroom to get cleaned up while Alexandra went to the closet she and her sister shared, attempting to find an outfit that she liked. Humming to herself as she shimmied out of the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed, she put on her favourite gold Autobot shirt which she had customized so it looked like a crop top, showing off her abs, and her also, favourite, dark jean, slightly distressed short-shorts. She and Victoria swapped places as Alexandra went to the bathroom and Victoria went to their closet, curling her red, slightly longer than chest-length hair to perfection so it rested on her shoulders in soft, subtle waves and then inserting a skinny, silver headband behind her side bangs and some of her hair. She took out her own favourites, which consisted of her silver, also customized but into a tank top tunic instead Autobot shirt and her dark metallic leggings. She put some mascara on her baby blue eyes as well as some clear lipgloss on her lips, which was already more than their usual makeup routine, which was basically, nothing. Alexander soon came out of the bathroom, her waist-length, blonde to the point where it almost looked yellow hair brushed and tied up in a high, cheerleader-like ponytail with her favourite gold scrunchie, her own side-bangs bobby-pinned back. She was more into makeup than her sister, wearing mascara, a little eyeliner as well as a light pink lipgloss and a clear nail polish with yellow and gold sparkles sprinkled over them. Paired together with their identical combat boots and even in the mere 15 minutes they spent on their looks, they looked like models ready to walk the runaway.

Meanwhile, in the house next to them was Alexandra and Victoria's best friend Vanessa, who despite being a year younger than them, was in the same grade and was pampering herself just as quickly and immaculately. Her dark, chocolate-brown hair was straightened so it reached just over her chest, her wide, innocent, also baby blue eyes like the twins, were covered with mascara and her lips with a shimmery gloss. She wore a black Autobot babydoll t-shirt fitted with a dark blue jean bolero jacket tied together at the front and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of her favourite combat boots, also identical to the ones the twins were wearing as they bought them together. She smiled as she realized, how much of a coincidence it was that the twins and her birthday were on the same day, that they were all orphans and that they were very close best friends.

As she went down the stairs, her stepmom and stepdad both smiled happily, "Happy 16th birthday, sweetie!" as they gave her a big hug.

"Hey…" Vanessa protested weakly and she was lifted up for a big hug by her stepparents as she was petite.

"Ok, sweetheart, here's your birthday present!" her stepmom jiggled excitedly as she watched her stepdaughter unwrap the gift she had put so much thought into. As Vanessa slid the gift gently out of its packaging, she noticed that there were two boxes, which one said the words "Customized Hair Extensions – 100% Real Human Hair", as soon as she saw the brand name, she knew that the gift was expensive as she had seen the same brand being used by popular celebrities. The other box said simply, "Transformers – Exclusive Product".

"Oh! You didn't have to!" Vanessa said but grinned so much that it felt like her face would split. Her stepparents wrapped her yet into another hug.

"We knew you wanted them, sweetie. Come on, open them and see what's inside!" her parents smiled as she slowly opened the boxes. She stared in them, not believing what she was seeing.

"Do you like them?" her parents asked, now a little uncertain as they looked at the stepdaughter's reaction. Vanessa flew at them, hugging them as tight as she could. She grinned even wider if that were possible.

In the boxes were exactly two of the three things she wanted for her birthday, the Transformers Allspark shard necklace and the black and yellow hair extensions. It might seem strange, weird or bizarre to some people but the hair extensions meant much more than just "hair extensions" to her. For her, they were a symbol of Bumblebee, the sweet, fun mech on Transformers that had captured her heart as soon as she had watched the movie "Transformers". Now "Revenge of the Fallen" and "Dark of the Moon" were out, she had a Transformers marathon every Friday night just to see the one and only she would ever fall in love with, if he were real, that is.

Back in Victoria and Alexandra's household, their family too, was celebrating the twins' birthdays. Victoria had received a new iPhone 4G and an exclusive Transformers Allspark shard necklace, which she began putting her family's and best friend's phone numbers in as soon as she was done thanking her parents, while Alexandra had gotten a $300 shopping spree for any Victoria Secrets' store, a $200 shopping spree for any Mac store and like her sister, an Allspark shard necklace from Transformers, which she was very, very thrilled about.

Vanessa rushed into her best friends' house, her newly inserted black and yellow hair extensions braided with her own straight, brown hair into a side fishtail braid and her Allspark shard necklaces flapping against her chest. When Alexandra and Victoria turned around, they all noticed that they all had Allspark shard necklaces given to them for their birthdays but the shards with slightly varying shapes.

They decided to go to the local mall for a stroll around, with their saved-up pocket money, which added up to almost $1000, which all three were satisfied with as they had been saving for this day for a very long time, 6 months, to be exact.

Four hours later…

"HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY NO…" Alexandra's phone rang shrilly as she hastily reached for her phone in her grey metallic hobo handbag.

"Hi Mom! Yeah, we're fine…no, we haven't bought a lot, only a few bottles of nail polish and some makeup and identical summer scarves. Also some books and movies. We sat at Starbucks and chatted for around an hour, I think? We still have, like, about $800…Oh, really? Oh, sorry, we didn't see the time! We'll be home in a few. Bye, mom, love you too!" Alex talked over the phone with her mother.

"Oh, slag…we forgot to watch the time, did we? Let's go home now." Victoria said, "You know, knowing Van's and our parents, they probably have a whole mini party set up with just our two families."

"Yeah…and I believe we all know what we're going to be wishing for when we blow our candles." Vanessa smiled widely.

Alexandra and Victoria both nodded vigorously, hoping that their wish would actually come true this time.

When Alexandra, Victoria and Vanessa finally came back to the twins' place, they discovered exactly what they had expected: a mini party sort of thing. There were streamers, cakes, cookies, snacks and such…but the one thing that the girls were most focused on was the customized Transformers cake, sitting smack in the centre of the dining table. The creamy cake had a Transformers logo printed on white chocolate in the middle with chocolate sprinkles and little slices of strawberries around it. "Happy Birthday" and the three girls' names written in chocolate icing below it in cursive script. It was marvellous and looked so delicious that Vanessa almost dug her finger into the cream if it weren't for Victoria's hand clutching her hand tightly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRLS!" the stepparents yelled, all grinning in anticipation as the girls widened their own grins and started hugging their stepparents as soon as they dropped their bags and shopping in the twins' rooms.

As the families finished eating, it was time to eat the birthday cake. As usual, the families insisted on singing "Happy Birthday" to the girls, which they accepted, used to the tradition.

As they got ready to blow out the three birthday candles, they wished for what they wanted most. For the transformers to be real and for them to help the robots in any way they could.

As they blew out the candles all in one go, neither of the families noticed the strange glint of light that shined upon the twins and Vanessa for a moment.

The cake was as delicious as it looked. "Mmmmm…" Vanessa moaned, putting a hand on her stomach, "I could have had so much more of this but I've already ate so much that I could explode right now."

"I know, right?" Alexandra closed her eyes, "I'm so fragging full already."

Victoria grinned, "You know what I'm thinking?"

Vanessa and Alexandra both caught on quickly. "Totally!" Vanessa cheered, "Birthday sleepovers are THE BEST!"

"We could have a really cliché girls' sleepover! Like doing each other's hair and makeup and dressing up…without the Transformers then I guess…oh, well, it's just for a night anyways. We can sleep at, like, I don't know, 4 or something." Alexandra widened her eyes hopefully.

"Let's ask our parents! AND we can totally have s'mores and typical sleepover food!" Vanessa babbled on.

After their parents confirmed the sleepover, the girls were both hyper and ecstatic. They showered and changed into their pyjamas, which consisted of shorts and a red T-shirt for Victoria, the same outfit except with a yellow T-shirt for Alexandra and a short, black nightdress for Vanessa.

Alexandra and Victoria both put out all of their makeup and hair products while Vanessa brought out what she had in her bag. Mascaras, lipglosses, eyeliner, lipsticks, bronzers, blushes, eyeshadows, a curling and straightening iron, hairspray, elastics and such were scattered all over the floor of the twins' bedroom as they each grabbed a product happily and headed over to the mirror beside the closet. Little did they know about what was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2  It's Not 2011 Anymore

**Chapter 2 – It's Not 2011 Anymore…**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Topkicker26, ironaft30, AutobotBee117, qaz1234, MissShelz and Autobot Alythia for all your reviews, for following or/and favouriting my story! :) I really appreciate them! :D Please read and review!**

When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls

But be careful what you wish for cause

you just might get it

you just might get it

you just might get it

Alexandra's POV

The next morning…

"…wake up…I think it's 9 already…" my twin groaned, still half-asleep with her eyes closed and her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Already? What time did we sleep last night? I think it was 6 or 7 or something…so much for sleeping at 4…" I moaned as I lifted my head off my own pillow.

"Oh, shut up already…I wanna go back to sleep…" Van whined, turning over.

"Rise and shine, ladies!" Tori and my stepdad knocked on their door.

"Ughhhh…okay, okay. I'm up," said Tori, mildly annoyed, sitting up and getting off her bed, rubbing her eyes as she looked around lazily. "Wait…WHAT THE FRAG?"

"What is it, Tori?" I stood up wobbily and looked at our room that looked as if it was missing some things PRETTY important, "WHAT THE **PIT** HAPPENED TO OUR TRANSFORMERS STUFF?"

"Primus! Where did all your stuff go?" Vanessa sat up on the bed, a worried and confused look on her usually smiling face.

"Our wish…" I suddenly whispered, my eyes snapping wide open. Huh…I was always the smart one in the family…even though technically, there was only one competitor.

"Oh My Primus. Check google for any transformers related stuff now!" Tori rushed to her white Macbook laptop and turned it on. All of us waited impatiently. When the familiar Google logo popped up with its searchbox, I hurriedly typed in "Transformers". However, we came up with nothing but vacuums and other stupid, unhelpful electrical appliances and household products.

"Okayy…search for giant alien robots," Vanessa tapped her foot nervously. The whole thing had only 3 results which we were interested in. One of them was called "Sector Seven", which only showed one word ""Login". The second was , which the girls, of course, knew it was Leo Spinz and his friends' website. The last was called , which was "Robowarrior" aka. Simmons.

Tori gasped as she looked towards the latest Time magazine which we had threw on our couch last night, which was **supposed** to state 2 October 2011, "There is nothing listed that has happened anywhere near today in the Time magazine! Plus the date at the top says 10 September FRAGGING 2008!"

Vanessa widened her eyes in fright and said, "But I'm still 16 and you're still 17."

I, then, went on Prowl mode and said, "Yeah, Primus did this for a reason, maybe we have to help the transformers like we asked. First, we need to contact Sam Witwicky and tell him about what we know and how we know this stuff since he's probably going to the most understanding about our whole situation. Hopefully, he will believe us and nobody won't think of us as enemies or Decepticon pretenders or anything of that sort. But we can never be sure, we might get interrogated or something. Scratch that…course we will. Simmons might be stupid and idiotic, but even HE can't be that stupid and idiotic. Pack some essential stuff and extra clothing in a gym bag quickly. We probably won't get to leave for a while. AND DON' T FORGET YOUR ALLSPARK SHARD NECKLACES! At least we still have those…for some reason"

Suddenly, they noticed that the Allspark shards hanging on their necks seemed heavier, if that were possible.

No one's POV

Meanwhile as the girls packed, in some other part of Nevada, Optimus Prime and some of his comrades were preparing to go to the girls' residence themselves.

"I have sensed a very strong Allspark energy signal in a city called Reno," said Ratchet, "We must get to them before the Decepticons do. It will be easier for us than for them as we are closer."

"Yes, I strongly agree. We must find those shards. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, you come with me to find those shards. Do not forget, that if we can sense the energy, so can the Decepticons. Be alert of your surroundings," Optimus Prime commanded as he transformed into his alt mode, a red Peterbilt 379 with custom blue flames at the bottom, driving himself out of NEST's gates.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nodded, them too, transforming into their own alt modes, two red and yellow Lamborghini Gallardos and following the Prime out of NEST's gates with Bumblebee following shortly behind.

Alex's POV

"Okay, let's see what we already have," Victoria said, "I have my iPhone 4…hey! This is sooo cool! Since now it's 2008, I have a phone that hasn't come out yet! This is sooo cool! Anyways, back to the main topic, I also have some extra clothes, my $300 leftover from the mini shopping spree we went on yesterday in my wallet, my Macbook, girl stuff…yeah, that's about it."

"I have pretty much the same thing, except with obviously, an iPhone 3G and $200 instead of $300." Vanessa said quickly.

"I have yeah, same thing as Victoria, except for a pocket hairdryer, lipgloss, mascara, an iPhone 3GS and some nail polishes, more clothes, plus I was thinking about a curling iron ya know? You never know when you might need one, it's a TOTAL lifesaver!" I looked happily at the other two, who were face-palming themselves.

"Come on, Alex…you know you don't need, the makeup, nail polish, hairdryer OR the curling iron…" my twin started.

"No no no no no no," I replied, "I need them all and will keep them in this bag that I WILL CARRY. Do I make myself clear or do I need to repeat that statement which I just made?"

"Please, Alex?" Vanessa turned on her cute, pitiful puppy eyes to me. I went all into "aww" mode…slag her and her irresistible, incredibly innocent and cute puppy eyes…

"Oh no! Not the puppy eyes! Come on, Van! …oh, fine…but I'm DEFINITELY keeping my leggings and my extra bag!" I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, everyone! We pretty much got everything we need! Let's get a move on, people!" Tori cheered as she walked towards the door.

"Uhhh aren't you forgetting something, Tori?" I motioned towards my pyjamas as well as hers and Van's.

Victoria face-palmed herself as the girls went to the twins' closet and got out an outfit each which were suitable and comfortable enough for the trip.

They ran downstairs, not even bothering to brush their hair, Vanessa and Victoria because there was no time, me because it actually looked like a bedhead for once after I slept! Woot! It looks like a bedhead! IT LOOKS LIKE A BEDHEAD! YAY!

Our parents looked towards us. "Finally!" Vanessa's stepmom exclaimed, "I thought you had forgotten and went back to sleep!"

"Oh…okay, sorry mom, anyways, we have some friends to meet today. Sorry, forgot to tell you guys! We're having a road trip with Zoe. Her big brother and her little sister Cathy will be accompanying us. So we probably won't be back for a few days." Vanessa lied smoothly as my twin and I smirked at her evil side peeking through. Zoe was our former classmate and her family had actually just moved to California a week ago. Plus, we didn't really know her or her family that well, but it wasn't not like our stepparents would know that.

"Sure! Off you go, you don't want to keep them waiting!" our stepdad winked at us. "Have a nice time!" our stepmom and Vanessa's stepdad added.

"Oh, we will!" we smiled, smirking inwardly at Van's incredible, totally awesome skill at lying. Though I was TOTALLY better. Just saying.

No one's POV

Near them, actually, more like right next to the girls' houses, were four cars parked not-so-inconspicuously. The Lamborghinis were attracting quite a lot of attention, the Peterbilt and the Camaro, a little less, but only a little. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked, enjoying the attention that they were getting but when they got touched, not so much. Sunstreaker couldn't resist the urge slightly electrocuting the next unlucky person who touched his precious alt mode which he always kept pristine and clean, in top condition, not settling for anything below that standard. Sideswipe laughed softly, attempting to keep his alt mode from shaking a little.

Victoria's POV

As we headed out the door, we noticed a red and a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo, a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes and a red Peterbilt truck with customized blue flames on the sides. It couldn't be…could it? Could it be Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime? ZOMG. We froze and Vanessa whispered so softly that the Autobots almost couldn't hear, "Autobots?"

It was then the Autobots' turn to freeze. They probably didn't know how we knew them or how much we knew about them, don't' blame them I guess. Bumblebee revved his engine as the people backed away, not knowing if there was anyone inside as the windows were tinted almost pure black. Suddenly, the Autobots' attention shifted to our chests. I don't know how I know but I kind of felt their gaze so I crossed my arms, blocking their view of my chest and the Allspark shard laying on it. I was seriously doubting our opinion of them. Maybe they were Decepticons with the Autobots' alt modes to trick us? I seriously didn't know and hoped I wasn't right. They probably were the Autobots, but we could never be sure. Alex, smart girl she was, went right up to Sunstreaker and stroked his alt mode, getting a slight electric shock and an annoyed rumble shortly followed by a string of curses from Alex that would have made Ratchet wash her mouth out. Then we knew that it had to be the Autobots because no one really did that, unless he was Sunstreaker.

Alex's POV

"Should we get into their alt modes?" Van looked questioningly at Tori. Suddenly, a blonde-haired guy who looked like he was 18 or 19 stepped out of Sunstreaker. He had eyes so bright blue that it looked unnatural. He was so fragging hot, really really hot, especially with his toned chest which showed under the white kinda-tightish t-shirt he was wearing and everything. I shook my head, attempting to clear my head…WHAT THE FRAG IS HAPPENING TO ME? I never, ever, got distracted. This is so slagging unlike me. Those who distracted me, got the slag beaten out of them. And this guy, whoever he is, was SOOO gonna get it, hot or not.

"Who are you?" the man inquired with no emotion in his voice, merely having his eyes glare slightly at me. I glared right back, even harder and colder (I hope).

The red Lamborghini (Sideswipe? I don't know. Sunstreaker was here so…) revved his engine, as if warning the guy. if he revved so he could warn the guy, he was right to warn him. We were a trio not to be trifled with.

"She's Alexandra, I'm Victoria and the girl standing beside me is Vanessa," Victoria answered, also unfazed by the man's cold manner. I am so grateful that I taught her how not to show her emotions and that she had remembered and taken my advice.

"Sorry but we need you to come with us," another man, looking slightly younger than the blonde one stepped out of Bumblebee, with a happier demeanour.

"Okay…who are you?" Tori asked suspiciously as I eyed the two men carefully, analyzing which way to attack them was best if they decided to kidnap her and her friends are something.

"Just come with us," the blonde man said coldly, "Did you not hear me before? Are you stupid or something?" Who did this guy think he is? He just made a **very big** mistake, whoever he is.

Rule 1 about me: Do NOT call me a dumb blonde. Because a), I'm not one, b) you will, I promise, get the SLAG beaten out of you, and finally c) you do NOT want to make an enemy of me. Seriously. I mean it. It's really for your own safety. If you want me as an enemy, fine, but don't go crying to mommy when you try to anger or annoy me and I beat the slag outta you.

I know I'm a combination you don't really see everyday. I'm kickbutt, sarcastic, pretty protective of my twin and Vanessa, immaculately neat, pretty, loving cars and transformers, but it's me and that's all that matters so get over it or get used to it. Just another little tidbit about me. Right, back to reality.

Vanessa's POV

Oh. My. Primus. That guy did NOT just call us stupid. Autobot or Decepticon, I will personally beat the FRAGGING PIT out of him and make sure no one recognizes him afterwards. I know I'm not usually violent but this is way, **WAY** over the line. Seriously! I clenched my fists, glaring at him as hard as I could, noticing Tori and Alex do the same. We got ready to pounce on him, ready to beat him mercilessly for what he said.

Tori made a signal that only Alex and I would understand. She was using one of our many battle strategies (What? We make them up in our free time when we're bored) that we had created, which of one called the "Three=One" attack, in which one of us would say to count to three, but really, three meant one in this situation as when she would only say one before we attacked the victim instead of one, two and three.

"On a count of three," Tori's eyes gleamed mischievously and narrowed her eyes at the boy, "One." We ran towards the boy, yelling all sorts of insults and obscenities at him, determined to make him pay and apologize after we beat the slag out of him.

Tori and Alex both say I look REALLY innocent and cute, which sounds kind of ironic and deceiving when you actually know the REAL me, who's **almost **just as insane and fun as the twins, maybe not so sadistic and violent though. Apparently, I manipulate people with my sweet charms and looks. Nice…I guess that's what happened with our parents. (cute grin)

As we ran towards him, screaming battle cries, he fragging DISAPPEARED, man! Seriously? Holoforms already? Oh right, now I remember, Chromia and Arcee had them in the second movie. Hahahaha! Just wondering how Alex would feel if this guy was the actual ONE and ONLY Sunstreaker! Hahahaha! Bet she's thinking about how hot he is. He **is **hot, just not my type I guess. Okay, back to us.

He fragging DISAPPEARED! No joke! We were like, standing there with our jaws hanging open. Alex screamed, like, really loudly. Which hurt all of our ears, because I saw the Autobots slightly shy away from her. Huh, didn't blame them.

"WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED BACK THERE? WHAT'S WITH THE STUPID DISAPPEARING TRICK?" she screamed, glaring at every one of us, mostly at the yellow lambo the guy came out from.

Suddenly, a custom black and white cop Mustang car came out of his hiding place, which was behind me and transformed. I was kinda surprised, but not really. I mean, I knew he was Barricade. There's only one cop car around who would have "to punish and enslave" with the Decepticon insignia on his car. However, we still froze for a split second and that's all the Autobots needed to shove us inside them with their holoforms. Me inside Bee, Tori Sideswipe and Alex Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker's POV

Who did this femme think she was, talking and glaring at me like that? She was testing my patience! It wasn't exactly my fault…okay fine, maybe it was but still, I had a short fuse and that girl set me off pretty quickly. I blame her.

Now I was what the squishies called it, majorly pissed, as Barricade had snuck upon us without ANY of us realizing and now I had to have the disgusting organic inside of me, who was still shrieking at me.

When Barricade attempted to pounce on Bumblebee and the girl, he was forced to transform and the brown-haired girl flew out of him, crashing into the building opposite. The squishy inside me began screeching at me, banging and punching my door, making me slightly annoyed. "Be quiet, human!" I said harshly, attempting to get her to stop destroying my door.

"LET ME OUT, YOU SLAGGER!" she screamed, now kicking against my door. Oh, Primus, did this girl never quit? I decided that the only way I could get her to stop screeching and kicking me was to open that door so I did. In result the girl, getting momentum from her next kick, rolled onto the pavement and glared at me ferociously. I smirked, not that she could see it.

I began to transform but something told me to stay in my alt mode.

It was very strange after that. She began moving on her shoes with her ankles. It was not until then I noticed that her shoes and wheels installed in them. Hmm, interesting, wheels just like me and Sideswipe's. I did not just say that. Her wheels are primitive and basic compared to Sideswipe's and mine.

She skated towards Barricade, who was getting ready to shoot Bee again. Even Optimus was surprised at the femme's bravery and my leniency at letting her go. Optimus began to transform, wanting to help the human. However, it seemed like she could help herself just fine, pulling some delicate wiring out of Barricade and ripping them open. Energon leaked all over her, splattering onto her coverings and onto her face. Barricade yelled and cursed at her while Bumblebee used that moment when Barricade was distracted to shoot him with his cannons. After that, Barricade transformed back to his alt mode and drove away quickly. As Ironaft would say, Deceptipunk…

Oh frag oh frag…the femme was covered with energon. She was probably going to get poisoned and offline a minute later or something. We need her and her shard. Frag.


	3. Chapter 3  OMP What Happened To Me!

**Chapter 3 – OMP! What happened to me?**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was studying for my tests and practicing my piano and violin. But in the next 2 weeks, you could say there's no school (it's supposed to be "camp" but I'm doing woodwork so we get off WAYYY early and no homework! At all! XD Yay! I'm so excited!) so I'll have more time to write. Hope the next chapters will make up for the time. :P Also, sorry this chapter is a little short.**

**Thanks to MissShelz, Latina shewolf, Miss Cullen 13, ytabashi, pinkranger95, ixbloomie97, Alalaya2 4Ever and Autobot Alythia for all your reviews and for following or/and favouriting my story! :) Here's a new chapter!**

_**Bully by Eminem**_

_You aint no motherfucking (bully) _

_And I aint bowing to no motherfucking (bully) _

_I won't allow it, aint no coward to no (bully) _

_I'll be damned if I don't stand up to a (bully) _

_Fight like a man and throw my hands up to a (bully...) _

_And I know it must be fucking with you emotionall(y...) _

Alex's POV

Ewwwww was the first thought that came to my mind when I realized I was drenched with alien blood. Ew, It was so fragging gross! I had to TASTE it too! It had some sort of weird metallic taste. It didn't actually taste that bad but it was really weird. Suddenly, I realized that not only it was going to mess up my hair, which was in a bedhead for ONCE! But it was also going to make my clothes soggy! Oh my Primus. I did the only thing that I felt like doing, which was unfortunately for everyone, was screaming and hurling insults at Barricade's disappearing alt form.

I think Optimus commed Ratchet because he was here within minutes. When he got here, he made me get into his alt mode and kept scanning me every few SECONDS. I think he, Bee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Optimus were driving to NEST. The scanning every few seconds was NOT necessary! I don't like having my privacy violated, kay? Apparently, having energon all over me was supposed to hurt. Well, it didn't so Ratchet had to carry me to the med bay and after that, kept running tests on me. I saw Bumblebee there and said hi but he didn't reply. Something on m chest burned and hurt really really badly. Then I became unconscious. Joy.

Tori's POV

Dude, what the frag was happening to me? One second I'm okay, the next my chest is freaking BURNING. Here's what happened anyways. Basically after my sister got splattered with alien blood, we got back into the bots' alt modes and went to their base. It was HUGE, and I MEAN **HUGE!** The doors were ridiculously large (obviously for the bots). So, instead of hanging around the base and getting to know it, I get interrogated by one of Simmon's agents (I think)…waste of time. Plus I didn't REALLY answer the questions…well, I answered them…kinda…oh, you'll see what I mean.

"How do you know of the Autobots?" one of Simmon's agents asked while staring at my chest. I ignored him, inspected my nails and replied, "That is classified above Sector 7. Therefore, you am not cleared to speak of the matter with me."

"How do you know of Sector 7?"

"Same answer as before. Do I have to repeat myself for you?"

"Do you know what Cybertron or the Allspark is?"

"Same answer."

"What do you know about NEST?"

"Neck-deep in Emerald Smelly Turd? Wait…maybe it's Nasty English Salesmens' Terrain."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Classified above your level. Pretty much almost anything you ask around that topic will be classified so you might as well give up. If you keep me trapped here..." I let that sentence drift off, giving the ominous and totally evil feeling.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Do you want me to?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Then he growled and walked out abruptly. How rude. He didn't even say goodbye.

Then Simmons walked in and took me out. Finally! He walked me to the hanger and left me there. I think they got enough of me already. Already? I didn't even start having fun yet!

Vanessa was there already when I got there. She had a bruise on the side of her jaw from falling from Bumblebee and smashing into the side of a building. If she was here, then they probably got sick of her as well. Always knew she was evil…I shook my head, proud of her. She ran towards me and hugged me as hard as she could.

Optimus decided to clear his throat at that moment. "You know of us and our history, is that correct?" he asked curiously.

I nodded and told him yes.

He asked, "How much, exactly, do you know about us?"

Vanessa laughed, "If you want us to tell you exactly how much we know, it would take more than a month."

"If that is so…then, tell us what you know of us first." Ironhide rumbled. Huh…I expected him to threaten to shoot at me…guess the Lennoxes made him more humble.

"Okay, I'm assuming you meant us as in you two," I turned to Optimus as Vanessa turned to Ironhide, "Your designation is Optimus Prime. You were formerly known as Orion Pax. You are the last living Prime and leader of the Autobots. You have cannons and an energon sword. I'm not sure what else you have…Oh! And you transform into a Peterbilt 379 with a custom paintjob. I'm not exactly sure how much you want to know though…that's basically the basic info."

"We also know about your futures until 2011, though we MIGHT know more, but we don't know whether it's true or not," I added.

The two bots stared at me. "Who are you and where do you come from?" Optimus asked, astounded.

Suddenly, a red Lamborghini, whom I believe is Sideswipe, came into the hanger, almost bumping into Optimus and Ironhide. He transformed immediately and told us and Optimus, "Her twin is in trouble, sir. She is showing symptoms so strange and unfamiliar that even Ratchet doesn't know what to do. Apparently, some of her organs are dissolving while others are becoming Cybertronian for some unknown reason. Therefore, the only reasonable conclusion Ratchet is coming to is that she is turning Cybertronian."

We all froze simultaneously and I think I almost fainted. Oh my Primus, my sister is turning into a CYBERTRONIAN? OMPOMPOMPOMP!

I screamed. This is seriously, seriously happening** WAYYYY** too fast…too bad this is all real. After all, you don't get the chance to edit or slow down events in a real situation.

Sunstreaker's POV

I could not believe what Ratchet was telling me. This girl, squishy was turning into one of US? I glitched for 30 Earth seconds. When I woke up, Sideswipe was gone. He probably went to tell the others. I was shocked and revolted at the same time at the girl's situation. Yet my spark felt strange, it was humming. HUMMING? How can I be happy at a time like this? This was a** fragging** DISASTER!

According to Ratchet, the girl was turning into one of us as the Allspark shard was somehow absorbed into her chest earlier and merged with her heart when the energon covered her. She had energon inside of her when she accidentally swallowed some of it as it was falling onto her so maybe that helped the transformation.

I detested squishies. They were less intelligent and obviously not as advanced as we are. Why was my spark humming? Hmm might be because we found three shards? Probably.

Oh. Ratchet's comming me. Again, probably about her condition.

Vanessa's POV

"…My heart's a stereo, It beats for you, so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-oh-te. Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo," I sang to my iPhone as I unpacked my belongings in the room Will had given us. Yeah, Tori and I met Will when he came to see the bots and saw us there. He questioned us for a minute before realizing that if Optimus had seen fit to bring us here, then we must be important or know something or have something that they want or need, which in our case, was both. Apparently, we were explaining our situation further when Alex comes back online.

Tori and Alex were sharing a room while I had my own. Their room was bigger but I guess that was expected. In my room, I had basic bedroom furniture and minimal decorations, scratch that, NO decorations…AT ALL. I was basically dying to go shopping for more furniture, decorations and anything else I needed since according to Will, I was going to stay for about a few years after he had spoken with Optimus and the bots that had rescued or kidnapped (I really don't know which one to use) us.

It was spacious, I'll give it that. It had this bed-desk set thing made of birch wood, a bed with a ladder, which underneath was a study desk with a chair. It was actually kinda pretty but I would have spazzed it up a little.

Alex's POV

"Ughhhh…" I groaned, feeling both weird and like slag. Suddenly, flashbacks of what happened earlier this morning came back to me. Oh, right. The transformers were alive and kicking. Not much to worry about, I see.

Suddeny, I realized something. Something very important. I. Was. Naked. How did I know? I was lying on some cold and hard metal.

Ratchet immediately zoomed to my side when he saw that I was awake and asked if I felt anything unusual. I glared at him and asked, "Why the **PIT **am I **NAKED?"**

He merely shrugged and replied, "We had to wash the energon off of you so I could examine you."

"Who's **we**?" I narrowed my eyes, putting my voice at a quieter and dangerous tone.

"Sunstreaker and I," he said, as if it was no big deal. **NO BIG DEAL?** THEY STRIPPED ME OF WHATEVER DIGNITY I HAD LEFT AND IT WAS **NO BIG DEAL**? THE** FRAG**? I WAS **NAKED**? IN FRONT OF RATCHET AND **SUNSTREAKER**! I mean, Ratchet was clean since he's a medic…but Sunstreaker? Was that really necessary? Why, Primus, WHY? FRAG MY LIFE! He was so going to tease me about it later.

I started raging at him and sat up. OMP what happened to me.

Optimus' POV

How did these humans know so much about us? Yet they have never met us before, not directly at least, is what the two, "Tori" and "Van", they called each other, claimed. Ironhide believes them to be Decepticon pretenders.

Sideswipe, Ironhide, the two human femmes and I were rushing into the med-bay, shocked at the news Sideswipe had brought us. We all almost glitched.

When we arrived, I immediately tried to see Ratchet and the other human girl. However, instead of seeing Ratchet and the girl, I saw Ratchet and some femme I had never seen before bickering, her sitting on a berth, still in her protoform. Sunstreaker was nowhere to be found. Knowing him, he was probably in the hanger, cleaning his interior where the girl had sat.

Tori's POV

"WHERE IS MY TWIN?" I yelled furiously, glaring daggers at Ratchet, who was arguing with some femme I had never seen before. I was curious about who the femme was as she wasn't in any of the movies, but I had a more important issue at hand.

"Oh, hi, Tori," the femme said seriously, turning to me, "I know this is hard to believe, but I'm Alex." I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

**Chapter 4 – Captured**

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry this chapter is so late. :P I've been doing woodwork at school and revision at home (for upcoming tests. yup, I'm a nerd and you can't say slag about it :D).**

**Thanks to MissShelz, sesshomarusmate54, Goldmon Allthier Breaker, TheShadoWalker16, Star-Dust-Prime and Autobot Alythia for all your reviews and for following or/and favouriting my story! :) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Read and review! :D**

_**Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato**_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

Vanessa's POV

"Are you serious?" I asked the femme, a little confused and scared. Could this femme bot be my previous best friend?

"Yeah," the femme said, "I'm still the same Alex ya know. Plus, Ratchet said that Tori was also going to turn into a Cybertronian as we're twins. And you probably will sooner or later. Just saying. Apparently, Ratchet's pretty sure we all experienced the chest pain which felt like burning, am I right?"

The bots were gobsmacked. I nodded, still a little confused. Then Sunstreaker came into the med-bay.

Sunstreaker's POV

When I came into the med bay, I was expecting to find a human girl sitting on a berth but what I found instead, was a beautiful femme (in her protoform) on the berth, chatting to the humans, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet.

"…so yeah, here I am," the femme finished.

"Where is the femme squishy?" I growled, feeling for some reason, protective of the squishy. Eww…I had her inside of me. Just, ew. I shook my head and shuddered.

"Err…how should I put this…I am the human girl you found earlier, or well, was anyways."

My eyes widened automatically and I eyed her carefully, "You are the pitiful, impossibly stupid squishy femme Alex?"

"Um yeah…" she said awkwardly.

Optimus coughed, attempting to take away the awkward atmosphere that had settled upon us as the femme and I talked. He cleared his throat and began, "You will need an alt form if you do not wish to remain naked around us…although there is nothing private showing right now."

Alex's POV

I felt my cheeks heat up and redden as he told me that I was naked. I slid down from the berth and stood up before I almost fell again. Joy. I think I have to learn how to walk again.

"You will need to get used to your Cybertronian form, obviously. By the way, you are a triple changer but not in usual Cybertronian terms. On Cybertron, if you were a triple changer, it meant that you could change into a jet, a Cybertronian and a car. However, you clearly are a special case, you can change into a human, a Cybertronian and a car," Ratchet said in one go.

Sunstreaker was eyeing me disgustedly, even though I was a Cybertronian now. Maybe that's the reason, because I'm both human and Cybertronian. I honestly don't know, although I really don't know what I did to make him hate me, still. I may have offended and insulted him, but he did start it first you know!

I glared at him as he glared back at me. The fight is SO on and nobody, I mean nobody, wins against me.

Victoria's POV

I admit I was surprised when Sideswipe put me on his shoulder as he sped off to Ratchet's med-bay, apparently, I was "too slow". Huh, oh well. Wheels ARE usually faster than feet though…just saying. Anyways, when Sunstreaker came in, he started ranting off with my sister (like every time he sees her). Then they started having another glare war…joy.

Anyways, I whispered to Sideswipe in his audio receptor, "Sides, you wanna bet Alex is going to kill Sunstreaker by the end of the week?"

He replied, attempting to hide a smile, "I bet on Sunstreaker. The bet's on. And whoever loses has to do what the other says, kay?"

I smirked, "Sure, but be warned, I don't lose bets."

He smirked right back, "We'll see about that, Victoria."

"Please, call me Tori. Victoria makes me sound old-fashioned and like some granny..."

"Sure, Tori," he smiled cutely at me. OMP I SO did not just say that, did I? I know I used to say that he was (I quote) "so fragging **hot**" back in our universe but now that he was really in front of me, that thought was actually kinda disturbing…even though he's even MORE hot in person ahem robot…wait what? Oh well, it's not like he wants to be with me or anything so…I'll just keep that to myself…for now.

Alex's POV  
><span> 

I walked out of the med bay with Ratchet carrying me (since I couldn't really walk properly) with Sunstreaker and Optimus following up not far behind. Soldiers that we passed along the way to the hanger, where they kept spare alt forms, gaped at me, never having seen me enter the base.

When we arrived, Ratchet set me slowly onto the floor. I walked towards the alt forms excitedly, thinking about which one I was going to get. I examined each alt form happily when suddenly, I saw my dream car, a Lamborghini Murcielango LP640 in white. It didn't really look feminine but I couldn't care less. IT WAS MY DREAM CAR! I was going to get my dream car!

Hahahaha I was pretty much living the dream of every single Transformers fan. I met giant awesome alien robots and I was becoming one as well. I had never felt more excited. Suddenly, a screen popped up in my processor. It asked if I wanted to scan the car as my alt form. I was so surprised at the popping out thing that I tripped, almost falling to the ground when two yellow arms enveloped me and pulled me back up awkwardly. My faceplate slammed against a warm yellow chassis. Uh oh. I think I know who's holding me.

"Sunstreaker." I said with no emotion in my voice and looked up curiously at the mech who was still holding me up gently.

"What?" he asked, not glaring at me for once. Instead, he was staring intently at my "naked" protoform, making me feel a little self-conscious (well, who wouldn't? I was naked! And he was holding me. Wait, that sounds wrong…).

I wriggled out of Sunstreaker's arms and remembered the reason why I tripped in first place. The screen that asked me if I wanted to scan the car as my alt form that was somehow, minimized to the corner of my optics. I quickly opened it and confirmed "yes". My bot form immediately started to mould into a shape somewhat more like a Lamborghini, though I knew it would look exactly like any other white Lamborghini Murcielango on the streets of Nevada, if there were any. I smirked, people were going to be SO jealous once they see my, ahem, new car at school. Wait…was I even going back now?

Sunstreaker stared at me, even more intently…awkward much? Seriously.

Sunstreaker's POV  
><span> 

When her frame changed to fit her alt mode, the white Lamborghini Murcielango a few metres away from us. I simply couldn't take my eyes off her. She was gorgeous, beautiful even. Argh! Why do I even like her? She's just a squishy who looks Cybertronian! Ugh. I **must** keep reminding myself of that.

You likkeeee her! Sideswipe sent me through our bond, whilst giving me a huge smirk. No, I most **definitely** do **not.** And I feel insulted that you would even think that. I sent back. He smirked even more and gave me a wink. I can heaarrr your thoughts, and I thought **you** were the smarter one! No haha I totally joked, I am **so** obviously the smarter twin…oh wait, Tori's saying something. He abruptly closed off the bond, leaving me to ponder about Alex and if I had feelings for her. Sigh.

Van's POV

You can TOTALLY tell that Tori and Sideswipe, Alex and Sunstreaker were meant for each other. Sigh…this is just TOO cute. I smiled and leaned back on Bee's shoulder. Yeah, Bee is TOTALLY carrying me. This is sooo awesome. I-wait. Something's happening to Tori. She started glowing bright blue. Sideswipe looked at her worryingly as he set her on the floor while calling for Ratchet. The CMO looked at Tori for about 2 seconds and told us that she was turning Cybertronian. Tori suddenly fell to the floor, writhling. I winced, that looked **seriously **painful…Ratchet informed me that I probably would change sooner as they were twins so they were obviously closer than I was to them. I was both thankful and sad, thankful because the pain would come later, sad because I wouldn't be the same as them anymore (for a certain period of time I guess).

Alex went down on one knee and gasped as she saw her twin writhling on the floor, screaming and crying, eyes closed, digging her fingernails into the ground. Suddenly, Tori glowed so brightly that all of us had to shade ourselves from the bright light that glowed around my best friend. For about a minute, the light stayed, encircling Tori. There was then, an even brighter pulse of light, if that was possible and a deep night-blue femme was in her place.

"Tori?" Sideswipe was the first to ask as the femme sat up, wincing and looking relieved.

"Duh," Tori gave him a pointed look and asked Ratchet if she could pick an alt mode as well since she was already in the hanger. Ratchet told her to wait and let him run a few scans first to see if she was fine. Tori squirmed uncomfortably as Ratchet scanned her, probably being not used to the fact that she could feel the scan as a Cybertronian.

Tori's POV

I had to admit, being a bot was pretty awesome after you got over the painful part of the transformation. Ugh. I shuddered, remembering the unbearable pain that had turned me into a Cybertronian. It was well worth it though. I didn't have to look up to some of the bots anymore but some, like Sideswipe, Optimus, Ratchet (the ones I met) were taller. Plus I got to choose an alt mode. I immediately picked out the Lamborghini Murcielango my sister had chosen in a deep blue shade instead of the white Alex had chosen.

Sideswipe smirked as I transformed into my bot mode after trying out my alt mode. I said and smirked at him, "I didn't choose this for you, you know, it's for my sister…and speed."

Alex wrapped me into a big hug as I ran towards her, about to do the same.

Suddenly, alarms blared out and Optimus yelled, "Decepticon attack!"

I froze, not knowing what to do. My twin and I were new bots, we didn't how to fight, how to protect ourselves. We turned ourselves back into humans and looked at Vanessa, who was chatting to Bee, who seemed to be listening patiently. I bit back an "awwww" and instead, sent it to my sister through the com-link I just discovered how to use. My sister smiled and nodded, looking at the pair.

"Autobots, into position!" Optimus yelled through our com-links. We went up to Optimus and asked him what we should do. He told to stay close to the more experienced bots as close as possible. I really hoped that would help us. I **really** didn't know how to fight…

Alex's POV  
><span>Oh my Primus. As the Decepticons started firing and attacking the base, I noticed that there were many more bots than in the movie. Luckily, I remembered some of them, but unfortunately, not all. For the Autobots, I recognized First Aid, Prowl, Sunstreaker (duh but he wasn't in the movie so…but I read about him a lot in fanfictions) and Flare-Up. There were about five more bots than in the movies. For the Decepticons, I recognized…well, I didn't really take notice of any of the others. Too busy attempting to hide and defend ourselves but human methods of fighting didn't really work and I didn't know how to get our weapons out or fire them.

All around us, soldiers were firing and running around. Suddenly, we found ourselves in the midst of five Decepticons. Tori and I transformed immediately, which would kinda help if we wanted to protect ourselves I think. At least we would be bigger, stronger and faster. I didn't even know who two of them were! I only knew Thundercracker and Skywarp but not any of the others. They began grinning evilly and looked at me in ways which made me feel really uncomfortable. They looked at Tori in the same way. I glowered at them, feeling protective over my younger sister.

As they stepped in a little closer, We edged backwards. However, the two bots who I didn't recognize moved behind us so we were surrounded by them. "Surrender or die," Thundercracker growled, pointing a cannon at us, which was still smoking from his last shot. Our eyes widened as we meekly surrendered. Where were the bots? Oh, right, fighting. Great.

I was soon forced to drive into Thundercracker's alt mode with Vanessa inside of me. Tori was forced in Skywarp. The cons began flying, probably to their base. I sighed, feeling helpless as we arrived, which was in less than an hour.

Thundercracker pushed me off roughly and transformed as soon as we touched the ground. I crashed into the dirt, debris flying all around me. Tori followed my lead, being forcefully pushed out of Skywarp. Vanessa, who had been so silent during the whole flight that I had almost forgotten that she was even there, screamed as we hit the dust. I was, in no more than five seconds, surrounded by some Decepticons (I was an Autobot fangirl) and Barricade. We were brought to Megatron's throne room. Oh, dear.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have decided to rewrite this story because I think I kinda messed up this story…everything's happening wayyyy too quickly and I didn't reread ANY of it…so I'm going to rewrite the four chapters I've done so far and continue with that instead. :) It'll **definitely** be better than what I have so far.


	6. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's Note :P**

So sorry for keeping you waiting! However, my mom is angry because I got an Asian F (haha I watch Glee when I'm bored lol! by the way, if you don't know already, an Asian F is an A- :P) in Biology so I kinda have to concentrate more on my studies now…but I WILL get it done…soon :/ like, somewhere in December or even during the Christmas holidays…hope you forgive me! Plus, I'm Chinese and I have a Chinese mom…you get the drift. :/


End file.
